Sabes
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: ¿Sabes? El destino de Minato y Kushina siempre fue estar juntos. No porque sus nombres fueron escritos el uno al lado del otro desde el inicio de los tiempos. No. No es algo tan cósmico como eso; sino más terrenal, más humano y más oscuro.


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

* * *

**SABES**

_Capítulo Único_

¿Sabes? El destino de Minato y Kushina siempre fue estar juntos. No porque sus nombres fueron escritos desde el inicio de los tiempos en el libro de los amores eternos que Cupido guarda bajo su costado, ni tampoco porque fueron creados el uno para complementar al otro y ser, juntos, algo perfecto. No. No es algo tan cósmico como eso, sino más terrenal; más humano y más oscuro.

Ellos tenían que estar juntos por voluntad, por fuerza. No importaba. Desde el momento en que Minato, siendo solamente un niño de doce años, se perfiló como futuro Hokage de la aldea, ese fue su destino.

Por ley, los jinchuriki deben pertenecer a la familia directa del Hokage en turno. No es una ley que esté escrita, claro está, pero sigue allí, silenciosa entre los altos mandos y pergaminos de las grandes naciones shinobi. Pero Kushina era una extranjera, no contaba con ningún pariente directo que estuviera en Konoha que no fuera Mito Uzumaki, la mujer que dejaría de vivir para entregarle a ella a la bestia de nueve colas, y eso era un problema.

Entonces el consejo se reunió, preocupado. ¿Qué hacer? La ley tenía que ser cumplida sin excepción alguna. Discutieron por un rato, buscaban soluciones viables, que beneficiaran a todos. Sarutobi juró entonces que jamás dejaría a la niña sola, pero eso no era suficiente. ¿Qué pasaría si él moría pronto? El nuevo Hokage protegería a la jinchuriki de factores externos, pero no de amenazas internas. Además, Kushina, forastera como era, siempre podría tener el deseo de marcharse de Konoha, más si era maltratada por la gente que le rodeaba; por ello necesitaban que algo la atase a la Tierra del Fuego para evitar cualquier complicación futura. Fue por esos pensamientos que los altos mandos de la Aldea de la Hoja encontraron su respuesta: Kushina debía ser la esposa del próximo Hokage.

Durante esa reunión se siguió hablando largo y tendido, mencionando a un chico joven, al prodigio Minato Namikaze como el nuevo líder de Konoha. Él y Kushina tenían edades similares, el chico profesaba un amor y una fidelidad inquebrantable hacia su pueblo y hacia su gente, con un poco de suerte podría inculcarle tales sentimientos a la jovencita del Remolino.

Sin objeciones por ninguno de los implicados en la junta (excepto malas intenciones y celos provenientes de Danzo), esa sesión se levantó. Solamente Hiruzen Sarutobi tenía una petición: no decirles a los chicos de su futuro. No ahora, por lo menos; no tan pronto y sin preparación. Además, no era bueno asegurarle el puesto a Minato como Cuarto Hokage. Podría tomarlo por sentado, esforzarse menos; arruinar el plan.

El tiempo que siguió a esa reunión, Minato y Kushina fueron observados continuamente por el agudo ojo del Tercer Hokage. Él, aunque de acuerdo con la decisión, esperaba con franqueza que esos dos pudieran tener una relación cordial; que no fuera simplemente Konoha lo que les obligara a los dos estar juntos. Él, gracias al cielo, había tenido la libertad de escoger a su esposa. Esos niños no la tendrían. Biwako era, ahora más, una bendición en su vida.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba, las esperanzas de Hiruzen porque esos dos niños entablaran siquiera una amistad se fueron desvaneciendo, pero no menguaban por completo. Aunque habían estado en la misma aula en la academia, no se habían dirigido la palabra más que lo justo y necesario. No eran amigos, no charlaban y, ahora que ambos pertenecían a niveles diferentes (él como un chunin, ella como —aún— alumna de la academia), la cantidad de interacciones entre los dos se había reducido prácticamente cero.

Observando tanto a esos dos niños, Sarutobi pudo darse cuenta de que Kushina estaría quebrada en el momento en que se le comunicara la noticia. Ya sufría bastante por ser una niña problema, con su escandaloso cabello rojo y su estado de jinchuriki; no sabría decir si la frágil niña que se escondía tras palabras ásperas y puños rápidos podría aguantar el saber que su futuro había sido decidido por un montón de extraños nuevamente. Por otra parte, Hiruzen estaba seguro que Minato aceptaría sumisamente, orgulloso de su tarea. En sus ojos se podía ver el deseo de servir a su pueblo; casarse con Kushina sería solamente parte de ello.

Fue por esas fechas que sucedió el secuestro de Kushina. ¡El jinchuriki del Kyubi estaba siendo arrebatado de Konoha! Con deseos de ser él mismo quien saliera allá afuera, el tercer Hokage se conformó con enviar a sus hombres de mayor confianza a buscar a la niña cautiva. Gran sorpresa fue para él enterarse, después de muchas horas de preocupaciones y miedos, que Kushina había sido recatada por el joven Namikaze. Eso, sin lugar a dudas, daría puntos a Minato a los ojos de la niña.

También fue después de ese incidente que la relación de Kushina y Minato despegó. Primero fueron palabras de agradecimiento, sonrisas sinceras y reuniones ocasionales, luego vinieron la camaradería y las constantes preocupaciones del uno por el otro hasta llegar al punto que ver a Kushina sin Minato o viceversa, parecía antinatural; imposible; algo que estaba vacío.

Una noche cuando el futuro Hokage tenía nada más que diecisiete años, al salir a caminar Sarutobi, encontró realizándose lo que estaba destinado a ser. Un beso suave sobre los labios, un sentimiento que traspasaba a esos dos seres. Él salió rápidamente de la escena, temiendo interrumpir a los amantes y destruir la magia.

Apresurado, contento, emocionado y excitado, el tercer Hokage convocó urgentemente una reunión de consejo. Los presentes preguntaron, inmediatamente se dio inicio a la audiencia, el motivo de tan apresurado encuentro. Hiruzen, enredándose con las palabras, recordó a los presentes que el nombramiento de Minato sería cuando este cumpliera, cuando menos, diecinueve y que, más tarde o más temprano de este hecho, el joven debería contraer nupcias con la jinchuriki, por lo cual el plan que el consejo había formulado hacía cinco años sería revelado.

—Este plan no necesita ser planteado nunca al nuevo Hokage —dijo, apresurado—. Él ha tomado su propia decisión justo hoy, lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Él está de acuerdo con la resolución de este consejo sin siquiera estar enterado de los planes que se han pensado aquí desde hace ya tanto tiempo. No existe la necesidad de alterar la resolución de un corazón por nimiedades como decir que todo ya había sido establecido, mucho antes que sucediera.

La avalancha de preguntas no se hicieron esperar, el dirigente dela Hoja tuvo que hablar abiertamente de un hecho que no le concernía (la relación de Kushina y Minato) aunque se avergonzara de su osadía; pero ser él quien diera las noticias a sus iguales era lo mejor que podía hacer para no alterar la pureza de aquellos dos, los jóvenes amantes que, sin saber, cumplieron su destino antes de ser impuesto por otros.

* * *

_**PROHIBIDA la reproducción total o parcial de este escrito sin el consentimiento del autor.**_


End file.
